


New Flesh

by neesaan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mostly Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neesaan/pseuds/neesaan
Summary: There's always a chance that you won't be prepared for the battle ahead.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	New Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> gods, it's been a long time. i can't believe it's 2020 and i'm writing narusasu.  
> i've been out of the game too long, take this as you will!

“It’s not like you have to choose between being alive and being close to people.”

When violence tastes like his own flesh ground between his teeth, the slickness of blood; metallic, hot and pressed to his tongue. Sorrow is embedded into the sheath of his sword and Sasuke coats the kuzanagi with it, drowns it really, each swing of his sword casting his revenge into all who stand in his way. When anger and resentment stalk his shadows, Sasuke feels like his choice was made for him.

‘You don’t have to choose,’ he says and his lips quiver a little when he says it, bandaged hands twisting and folding nervously in his lap. Naruto radiates kindness and warmth and love and he reaches it for it frequently - it’s a weapon as familiar to him as a kunai. Manipulation isn’t a word often used to describe Naruto but the way his childhood friend has managed to twist and maneuver himself into Sasuke’s heart is nothing short of a clever undertaking. 

‘Sakura needs you, ya know,’ bumbles off his clumsy tongue and Sasuke actually loses a bit of restraint at that, something similar to a giggle tightening around his throat. 

A koinichi few can rival, Sakura Haruno needs nothing but the strength in her fist and the pride of her village. The diamond resting beautifully across her brow is indicative of her prowess and willpower. The bare minimum Sasuke can amicably consent to Sakura needing is the reassurance that her closest friends are safe and happy. 

Even if Sasuke cannot fathom why he’s ever deserved to be considered one of those friends, it’s the only thing he would ever acknowledge Sakura needing.  
Manipulative, maybe. Never a liar and certainly not a good one. 

‘Try again, loser,’ he disparages, absentmindedly picking away loose strands at the hem of his haori. Naruto’s frustration is palpable in the way he kicks dust around the floor with his slippers, the edges of his pants dragging more dirt across the wooden landing. 

It’s weird, Sasuke thinks, lazily glancing around Naruto’s small apartment. It’s weird that he’s never been here before but intuition and the sheer degree to which Sasuke knows Naruto makes it so easy to see his old friend spend so many of his days here. An unmade bed rests in the corner of the room, the orange blanket spilling off of the side of the mattress. Next to it is a bag of trash that likely used to contain leftover ramen. A small desk in the corner has scrolls scattered atop it, some opened and studied rigorously and some shoved into a corner, probably never to see the light of day. A large tapestry embroidered with the village’s symbol hangs above the bed, weathered but cherished. Adjacent to the tapestry is a small cabinet with an alarm clock. Naruto’s treasured uniform is folded neatly into the open drawer. Too neat for Naruto; Sasuke suspects highly that the future hokage’s linens are being taken care of for him. 

Naruto deserves much for all of his sacrifices, but a bad taste lingers in Sasuke’s mouth; the boy he went to the academy with would have earned the respect and love of the village on his own, naturally - it seems impudent now, after saving the world, that the residents of Konoha flock to him now.

Naruto tsks under his breath and Sasuke suppresses a grin, quickly stealing a look in his direction. Patches of blush and embarrassment decorate Naruto’s expression, collecting sweetly under the curl of his lashes. Resigned to his utter lack of tact, Naruto falls to his bed in a fit of sighing, lightly pounding the mattress as he tries to put whatever it is he’s thinking about into words.  
Words were never either of their specialties, but in this moment Sasuke is grateful; Naruto shuts his eyes and twists his mouth into what is probably supposed to be a frown but to Sasuke it just appears as if the junkuriki is trying not to smile. After all these years, through all of their history and despite every fight and all the words Sasuke never wanted to say, Naruto is who he’s always been - loud, courageous and determined. 

‘I need you,’ he finally relents. Naruto opens his eyes in surprise, as if he’s either just now come to that conclusion or he cannot believe he said it outloud - either way, Sasuke stops breathing for a moment and averts his eyes.

‘I need you,’ he says again, but this time Naruto is sitting straight up, all petulance and stubbornness rolled into something delirious that most refer to as simply annoying. ‘I’m not ready,’  
He doesn’t need to finish his sentence for Sasuke to know what comes after because Sasuke feels it too. Neither one of them have been ready for a fraction of the things that were forced upon them but they both stood strong, avenger and defender at the helm of whatever wave was headed their way next. Robbed of their innocence, choices and very closely their lives, he and Naruto managed to prevail and live to protect another day. 

Not only to fight but to protect. 

Oh, what it felt like again to have something to protect. 

‘So come with me,’ Sasuke whispers fiercely, fists clenched at his side. ‘Come with me, Naruto.’ 

Naruto has always carried his heart on his sleeve, aptly next to his weapons bag. It’s a double edged sword; he’s open to all attacks, with minimal defense. But it’s also his most powerful weapon. 

‘I’ll keep up with you this time, ya know.’

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @ohneesaan - i could use new friends


End file.
